fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum es un juego de peleas creado por Arc System Works y colaborada con Bandai Namco Games; el juego junta a personajes de diferentes animes de diferentes compañias siendo estos en base los que ganaron mas popularidad del 2010 hasta hoy como Dragon Ball Super, Konosuba, One Punch Man, Re:Zero, Kobayashi, Jojo entre otros mas. Personajes Original *Taro *Mina Dragon Ball Super *Son Goku *Vegeta *Bills *Caulifla *Freezer One Punch Man *Saitama *Genos *Tatsumaki *Speed-o'-Sound Sonic One Piece *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Sanji Vinsmoke *Portgas D.Ace *Donquixote Doflamingo *Marshall D.Teach Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster Sword Art Online *Kirito *Asuna Yuuki *Sinon *Silica *Leafa *Llenn Attack on Titan *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman *Annie Leonhart Gintama *Gintoki Sakata *Katsura Kotaro *Ayame Sarutobi *Shinsuke Takasugi Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Josuke Higashikata *Giorno Giovanna Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha My Hero Academia *Deku *Shoto Todoroki *All Might *Stain *Himiko Toga *Muscular Kill La Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma *Ilulu (Not confirmed yet) The Seven Deadly Sins *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *Merlin Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Aizen Souzuke Cells at Work *White Blood Cell *Killer T Cell Otros *Saber de Fate/Stay-Night *Momiji Binboda de Binbougami Ga! *Popuko & Pipimi de Pop Team Epic *Guts de Berserk *Black Rabbit de Mondaiji *Tokisaki Kurumi de Date a Live *Rem de Re:Zero *Sailor Moon de Sailor Moon Crystal *Sakura Kinomoto de Cardcaptor Sakura (2018 Series) *Megumin de Konosuba *Asta de Black Clover *Ainz Ooal Gown de Overlord *Goblin Slayer *Shigeo Kageyama de Mob Psycho 100 *Zero Two de Darling in the FRANXX Jefes *Madara Uchiha de Naruto Shippuden *Boros de One Punch Man *Altair de Re:Creators *Heathcliff de Sword Art Online *Dio Brando de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Zamasu de Dragon Ball Super *Dezrath (Personaje Original) Asistentes *Kairi y C0nej0 *Son Gohan de Dragon Ball Super *Androide 18 y Androide 17 de Dragon Ball Super *Sabo de One Piece *Boa Hancock de One Piece *Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail *Wendy Marvell de Fairy Tail *Armin Alert de Attack on Titan *Levi Ackerman de Attack on Titan *Yuna de Sword Art Online *Mitsuki de Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Lucoa Quetzalcoatl de Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Fafnir de Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Plaquetas de Cells at Work *Momou Inugami de Binbougami Ga! *Ranmaru Rindou de Binbougami Ga! *Tsubasa Ouzora de Captain Tsubasa (2018 Series) *Nico Yazawa de LoveLive!! *Umaru Doma de Himouto! Umaru Chan *Chito y Yuuri de Girls Last Tour *Maika Sakuranomiya y Dino de Blend S *Nanachi de Made in Abyss *Special Week de Uma Musume Pretty Derby *Toru Muhyo de Muhyo to Rouji *Sakura Minamoto de Zombieland Saga *Violet Evergarden Modos Historia La historia sera como una cinemática que se dividirá en prólogos y capítulos. Arcade En este modo tendrás que enfrentarte a una ola de contrincantes similar a un modo supervivencia durante un cierto limite de tiempo, dependiendo de tu desarrollo te tocaran las siguientes batallas canónicas: Batallas Canónicas *Madara: Gana 6 Batallas o más, NO uses ningún Asalto Doble, usa sólo una opción de Bono, puedes continuar pero sólo una vez. *Altair: Gana 6 Batallas o más, deber tener al menos 3 Perfects para poder enfrentarla. *Dio: Gana 6 Batallas o más, conecta 4 o más Asaltos Dobles, usa sólo 2 Opciones de Bono, NO debes usar Continue. *Zamasu: No ejecutes ningún requisito anteriormente mencionado. *Dezrath: Gana 8 batallas o más, conecta 6 o más Asaltos Dobles, NO debes usar ninguna Opción de Servicio Adicional, NO debes usar Continue, la energía combinada de tus 2 personajes debe ser al menos de una barra llena. Versus Arma tus combates del sueño en combates 2 contra 2, los siguientes escenarios son los que se debutan las batallas de este juego. *Planeta de Bills (Dragon Ball Super) *Aldea de la hoja (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) *Pueblo de Morioh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *A-City (One Punch Man) *Academia Youei (Boku no Hero Academia) *Muro Maria (Attack on Titan) *Distrito comercial Oborozuka (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) *Alabasta (One Piece) *Valle del fin (Naruto Shippuden) *Ciudad de Cairo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Futuro alternativo (Dragon Ball Super) *Universo 2K10 (Original) *Perspectiva de Aincrad (Sword Art Online) (DLC) *Mare Aurum de Fate/Stay Night (DLC) *Escondite de Nanachi de Made in Abyss (DLC) *Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de Fairy Tail (DLC) *Paraíso Yoshiwara de Gintama (DLC) *Vaizel de Nanatsu no Taizai (DLC) Entrenamiento Entrena y vuélvete un mejor jugador. Online Lucha en tiempo real contra jugadores de todo el mundo. Galería Aquí puedes encontrar los bocetos o artes conceptuales de los personajes, sus endings, colección de voces, etc. Opciones Aquí puedes editar tanto el audio del personaje como la banda sonora del juego, mejorar la Galeria de personajes Peleadores Original File:Taro.png|Taro File:Mina.png|Mina Dragon Ball Super Goku.1.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-0.png|Vegeta Bills (KnG).png|Bills File:Caulifla califla dbs by saodvd-db89ljj.png|Caulifla File:Frieza.png|Freezer One Punch Man File:Saitama-0.png|Saitama File:Genos.png|Genos Tatsumaki.png|Tatsumaki File:Sonic.png|Sonic One Piece File:Luffy-0.png|Monkey D.Luffy File:Zoro-0.png|Zoro Roronoa Sanji Vinsmoke.png|Sanji Vinsmoke File:Ace-0.png|Portgas D.Ace Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo File:Marshall D.Teach.png|Marshall D.Teach Fairy Tail File:Natsu & Happy.png|Natsu Dragneel y Happy File:Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet File:Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster Attack on Titan File:Eren Jaeger-0.png|Eren Jaeger File:Mikasa Ackerman.png|Mikasa Ackerman File:Annie Leonhart.png|Annie Leonhart Sword Art Online Kirito.png|Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya File:Asuna Yuuki.png|Asuna Yuuki File:Leafa.png|Leafa Sinon GGO Full Body.png|Shino "Sinon" Asada File:Silica.png|Silica Llenn.png|Llenn Jojo's Bizarre Adventure File:Jonathan Joestar.png|Jonathan Joestar (Versión jugable de Dio) File:Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar File:Jotaro 2014 blue by superhedgehogtx-d6r7xvh.png|Jotaro Kujo File:Josuke.png|Josuke Higashikata Giorno Giovanna.png|Giorno Giovanna My Hero Academia File:Izuku Midoriya.png|Deku File:Shoto Todoroki.png|Shoto Todoroki All Might.png|All Might Stain.png|Stain Himiko Toga.png|Himiko Toga Muscular.png|Muscular Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Tohru.png|Tohru Kanna Kamui.png|Kanna Kamui File:Elma.png|Elma Gintama File:Gintoki Sakata.png|Gintoki Sakata Katsura Kotaro.png|Katsura Kotaro Ayame Sarutobi.png|Ayame Sarutobi Shinsuke Takasugi.png|Shinsuke Takasugi Boruto: Naruto Next Generation File:Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto Uzumaki Sarada Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia Kuchiki Aizen Sosuke.png|Aizen Souzuke Nanatsu no Taizai Meliodas.png|Meliodas Diane.png|Diane Ban.png|Ban Merlin.png|Merlin Kill La Kill Ryuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi Satsuki Kiryuin.png|Satsuki Kiryuin Cells at Work White Blood Cell.png|White Blood Cell File:Killer T Cell.png|Killer T Cell Otros File:Saber.png|Saber File:Goblin Slayer.png|Goblin Slayer File:Momiji Binboda.png|Momiji Binboda File:Popuko and Pipimi.png|Popuko y Pipimi File:Guts.png|Guts File:Black Rabbit.png|Black Rabbit File:Tokisaki Kurumi.png|Tokisaki Kurumi File:Rem.png|Rem File:Sailor Moon.png|Sailor Moon Sakura Kinomoto.png|Sakura Kinomoto File:Megumin.png|Megumin Asta.png|Asta File:Ainz Ooal Gown.png|Ainz Ooal Gown File:Shigeo Kageyama.png|Shigeo Kageyama File:Zero Two.png|Zero Two Jefes Finales File:Madara Uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha File:Lord Boros.png|Boros File:Altair.png|Altair Heathcliff.png|Heathcliff File:Dio Brando-0.png|Dio Brando Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Zamasu Dezrath.png|Dezrath Asistentes File:Kairi & Ra3317.png|Kairi y C0nej0 File:Son Gohan.png|Son Gohan File:Androids 17 & 18.png|Androides 17 y 18 File:Sabo.png|Sabo File:Boa Hancock.png|Boa Hancock File:Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser File:Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell File:Armin Alert.png|Armin Alert File:Levi Ackerman.png|Levi Ackerman File:Yuna.png|Yuna File:Mitsuki.png|Mitsuki File:Lucoa.png|Lucoa Quetzalcoatl File:Fafnir.png|Fafnir File:Elizabeth Liones.png|Elizabeth Liones File:Platelet.png|Plaquetas File:Momou.png|Momou Inugami File:Ranmaru Rindou.png|Ranmaru Rindou File:Tsubasa Ouzora.png|Tsubasa Ouzora File:Nico Yazawa.png|Nico Yazawa File:Umaru Chan.png|Umaru Doma File:Chito & Yuuri.png|Chito y Yuuri File:Maika & Dino.png|Maika Sakuranomiya y Dino File:Nanachi.png|Nanachi File:Special Week.png|Special Week File:Toru Muhyo.png|Toru Muhyo File:Sakura Minamoto.png|Sakura Minamoto File:Violet Evergarden.png|Violet Evergarden Curiosidades *Los movimientos tanto de Jotaro como de Dio son similares a los que poseen en Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Los jefes cuando son utilizados por el jugador, sus movimientos son nerfeados para hacer el combate entre 2 jugadores mas justo. *Dio no es jugable a diferencia de los otros jefes, en su lugar, el jugador toma control de Jonathan Joestar. Plagio descarado El usuario Astral-New-X creo un artículo llamado Anime All-Stars Battle Royale en el que tanto la trama del antagonista principal como del juego en si son idénticas a las de 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de lucha Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Videojuegos de anime Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo Switch Categoría:Videojuegos para PS4 Categoría:Videojuegos de Dragon Ball